


101 Flirtations

by SugaryRemus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 101 Dalmatians AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cersei and Jaime are just normal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Like, Mentions of War, No Incest, Podrick and Sansa are dogs, Slow Burn, The good shit, Very short mentions of animal abuse, albeit very argumentative siblings, fuck it, go big or go home, i feel i am adding too many tags, jaime has a big heart and an even bigger mouth, oh shit is that spoilers?, these two will eye fuck multiple times before they actually fuck, who cares, you all knew it was coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryRemus/pseuds/SugaryRemus
Summary: He has an amazing mum, the biggest bed any dog could hope for and more food than any glutton could pay for.Podrick thought he had it all. That is until his mum brings him to the dog park and he meets the most beautiful dog he has ever seen, Sansa. Too bad mum hates the man behind the leash more than she hates the ending of her favourite show that she invested almost ten years of her life to, Game of Gnomes.Can Podrick and Sansa get their owners to fall in love (or atleast tolerate each other)? Or will the two forever be apart?





	1. Just Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to handleireaper on tumblr for being the reason this fic exists at all. She is my favourite human being in the braime fandom and i love her! This fic is purely indulgant so don't expect like Rupi Kaur level deepness because i'm about as deep as my dead bird that died when i was eight and then got dug up a day later by my dog (its okay, ive gotten over it...). 
> 
> Now this is VERY LOOSELY based on 101 Dalmatians. But as i was typing it up i realised it really did just sound like a 101 Dalmatians AU. So here it is folks! The first chapter. I promise they will get longer, but im just dipping my toes in the proverbial water. 
> 
> if you like it, leave kudos and a comment! they really do give me energy to write. if you didn't like it and you thought it was a crock of shit, thats what the tags on ao3 are for :) use them to find a fic to your own liking. 
> 
> and feel free to follow and message me on tumblr @lannisteroftarth ! dont be shy, i only bite if i havent got atleast eight hours or sleep, or the logical ending to a franchise spanning more than twenty years that existed before i was even born and that i invested my entire heart in soul into...
> 
> ill shut up now

Podrick loved his mother. She was a tall woman with arms strong enough to carry him whenever his little feet got tired. Her unusually deep voice soothed him to sleep during a particularly bad rainstorm, when she would coax him out from underneath her bed with the promise of cuddles. She was also extremely generous with food, his bowl seemingly never empty. It was as if she was scared he would starve if he didn’t have food available at all times. 

He would have to say though that his favourite thing about his mum was the walks. Every afternoon, at exactly three, she would grab his lead off the door and beg him over. They’d walk together, side by side, for just over an hour. If he was lucky, they would stop at the park on the way home and she would sit on the bench under the tree and just happily watch him. And when the sun started to set and every other dog had left, she would clip his lead back on and off home they went. 

She was a great mum. The best. She had saved him from a life of misery in the pits of hell, or ‘Winterfell Animal Pound’ as she called it. For Pod, it sure felt like winter there. Every animal would be made sleep in a tiny caged in space, with nothing to warm the concrete floors during the colder months. The sleeze bag guard on duty sometimes forgot to feed them, so Podrick and the other animals would keep food hidden under the bowls. They would pass it through the barbed wire to each other, all the way down to the younger animals who couldn’t bare the hunger as well as the seniors could. 

It had been just like any other ordinary, miserable day when Pod heard the voice of what he assumed to be a man, but in fact belonged to a woman. As she walked through the room, it became clearer that she was a woman by the length of her hair and the softness of her face. The owner of the pound, a disgusting man who the other workers referred to as Mr. Frey, was trying to steer her away from the room. No one ever came in to look at the dogs in the back room. They were the ‘ugly ones’. The undesirables. According to Mr Frey anyway. 

Brienne paid no heed to the short man as she continued walking down the room, stopping at every cage to greet the animal that cowered inside. She was a very… interesting looking woman. Her arms were thicker than any woman’s Podrick had ever seen, and her jaw was sharp and squared. Short blonde hair cascaded over one side of her face, shaved on the sides. Even her way of walking seemed to better match the giant guards who wrestled in the bigger dogs, then that of a womans. But when she kneeled in front of Podrick, reaching out her hand to let him sniff, he could only stare in amazement.

Her eyes. They were the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him of the bright blue of the sky from outside the grey, dingy walls he was now trapped in.  _ Oh, how i miss the sky. And the sunshine.  _ Her face morphed into one of silent anger when she looked at his stomach. 

That was why he was in the back. 

His stomach usually made little children scream or cry. Sometimes both. 

Instead of soft skin, a massive scar ran from the start of his chest all the way down to where his belly button used to be. 

It was also the reason he was in the pound in the first place. 

Pod moved to hide himself in the very back corner of his cage, pushing himself as flat against the wall as physically possible. 

Her face softened at this and she smiled sadly. The sort of smile the volunteers would give the animals in the back whenever they would wash or feed them. Pod wouldn’t understand this smile to be one of guilt until much later in his life. 

Instead of leaving, the woman signalled to Frey to open the door, a suggestion that seemed to strike him dumb. She let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed the keys, opening the door herself and stepping slowly inside. 

_ This is new _ . The only people who ever come inside his cage was the cleaners or the vets. Neither appearing very often. She lowered herself until her feet were tucked under her, as if trying to make herself look as small as possible. Pod appreciated that. The big guards scared him the most. 

She gently tugged at her shirt, untucking it from her jeans and raising it to just above her belly button. 

There, on almost the exact same place that Pod had his, a large but solitary scar. It seemed to continue down her stomach, further down then Pod’s did. But he suspected she wouldn’t be showing him the rest.  _ Humans and their weird flesh coverings.  _

“See… just like me”. Her voice came out as barely a whisper. Words Podrick didn’t know he had waited his entire life to hear. 

_ Just like me.  _

Podrick took a step forward towards her.

Then another.

And another. 

And suddenly he was in her arms. Her safe, strong arms. And they walked out of the shelter together, never looking back.

  
  



	2. The Short Breadstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The streets were no place for a young pup, filled with savage strays who didnt care on what they feasted, only that they did feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, i am blown away by the response to the first chapter and i am glad yall are enjoying it so far! This is the last backstory chapter (for pod and sansa anyway) so expect longer chapters from now on. 
> 
> Dont forget to leave a comment with your thoughts! it always improves my mood

All she could feel as she walked through the streets of Winterfell was _cold_. The kind of chilling cold that had claimed her parents and caused her brothers and sisters to be taken away. Her brother had hidden her inside a bin when the snatcher truck drove past and spotted them.

All she could do while hiding in between old take out boxes was try not to cry.

Try not to cry as her brothers yelped and screamed for their parents that were already lone gone.

It was only when the unmistakable growl of the engine could no longer be heard did Sansa exit the bin. She cried for hours, calling to her brother. Calling to her parents when she knew they wouldn't answer.

The streets were no place for a pup, filled with savage strays who didn't care what they feasted on, only that they feasted.

Humans weren't any better. They would shoo her away with brooms or sticks. One time, on a particularly cold night, a gruff looking older man kicked her away from his doorstep.

It wasn't all bad. Sometimes people would throw her scraps or leave a towel out for her to sleep on. But that was only random acts of kindness.

As she slipped through the streets, a car came speeding out from behind a corner and nearly hit her. Frozen on the spot, Sansa could only whine in fear as the car skidded over her, its tire's just missing her.

A delicious scent filtered through the air and she decided to follow it. It took her through a dark, abandoned alleyway and packed streets until it grew stronger right outside a lit-up building. The glowing sign out the front read 'The Short Breadstick'.

As she approached the store, a loud bang followed by plenty of cursing alerted her to an angry-looking man wrestling with a rubbish can. The contents of the can, which Sansa guessed was the origin of the scent, now lay scattered across the ground.

Waiting until the man had returned inside, Sansa sprinted to the food and started to feast. She had never eaten so fast in her life and her stomach was sure to punish her for it later but as the gut-wrenching hunger finally disappeared, she couldn't bring herself to care.

So lost in feasting, Sansa didn't hear the door open again nor the sound of approaching footsteps. It was only when a large shadow covered the ground and a hand reached out to grab her did she realise she had been spotted.

She yelped and screamed, desperately trying to reach the fingers that now held onto the back of her neck, but to no avail. The man covered her eyes and brought her close to his chest. "Would ya stop fuckin' fightin' me, I'm not gonna hurt you".

His voice was low and rough, but a hint of affection filtered through. Sansa stilled, but kept her teeth bared, ready to bite if the man showed even a hint of anger to her.

The delicious scent from the street now filled her nose. The room only had a few people inside, most sitting at tables enjoying meals alone. The mystery man walked past the kitchen, the place where the scent was strongest, which made Sansa let out a frustrated whine. He chuckled at her and patted her head softly.

They entered another room, this one quieter and occupied by only one man. A very short man.

"Bronn, why have you brought a dog into my restaurant?". The short man seemed tired but at least he wasn't yelling.

"Found 'er out the back eatin' the garbage. She was freezing".

"Well.. she is quite adorable...". Sansa tilted her head in confusion at the man which made him laugh.

"Want me to drop 'er to the pound?". _No! Not the pound. _

"No.. I'll- I'll take her home and wash her up. I think I know someone who could use a friend".

_A friend_. Sansa liked the sound of that.


	3. Pod Podrick Podrick Tarth, At Your Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I JUST ATE AN ENTIRE 100 PACK OF SOUR SHERBET STRAWS AND HAD A GLASS OF WINE SO IBFKWQBFKBKJW ENJOY OKAY IM GONNA STOP NOW.

Jaime woke to the god awful sound of his intercom buzzing. Whoever was ringing it obviously had no plans to stop ringing it, so Jaime pulled himself out of bed with a groan and stormed towards the intercom.

"What do you want!?" he growled, practically slamming his finger on to the answer button.

"Wow, nice to see you too, Jaime".

"Oh, Tyrion. Sorry, I was just-"

"Sleeping in until night time so you don't have to get up and be responsible, like an adult" Tyrion interrupted, his usual sarcasm evident even through the crackly machine.

"I'll leave you out there to freeze".

"Please don't", he pleaded, suddenly sounding very serious, "I have something for you".

He entered his code and waited on the couch for his brother to arrive. Looking around his living room, he could see the evidence of his inability to even get out of bed anymore. Clothes lay across every piece of furniture and not a single surface didn't have some sort of dirty dish on it. Jaime couldn't bring himself to care. _What was the point in keeping your place tidy if you were just going to make it dirty again?_ Both his brother and sister had strongly disagreed with this notion, but in the end, he just told them both to get lost. It was his house, he'll keep it messy if he wants to.

His self-pitying was interrupted by Tyrion's usual business-like knock, which Jaime thought about ignoring but ultimately deciding not to piss his brother off even more. What he wasn't expecting to see, however, was his brother carrying a dog in his arms.

"What in the actual fu-"

"It's a dog, Jaime. I know you weren't the best at school but surely you recognise Canis lupus familiaris?". Jaime just gave his brother the finger, wishing he could wipe that smug look off his face.

"I know what a dog is, Tyrion. I meant what the fuck is it doing in my apartment?"

"She was a stray. Bronn found her out the back of the restaurant and I took her home". Tyrion plopped Sansa in Jaime's arms and made his way to the liquor cabinet which was very low on stock due to- well, due to Jaime drinking all of it. _Serves you right, you little bastard. _

"Well, that's wonderful. Have fun with your stray".

Tyrion surprised Jaime by letting out a loud laugh. "Oh, no. She's not mine. I'm not allowed dogs in my apartment. She's yours".

Jaime froze. "M-mine? I don't want a dog!" Sansa let out a frightened yelp and she tried desperately to squeeze out of Jaime's grip. Back to Tyrion. Jaime patted her awkwardly, his lips forming a frown at the puppy's cries. "See, it doesn't even like me".

"Its name is Sansa. And she would like you more if you weren't as stiff as concrete while holding her". Jaime let out a deep sigh, relaxing Sansa against his chest while rubbing small circles on her forehead. Sansa let out one last timid cry, before relaxing into Jaime's arms and falling asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the dog's furrowed eyebrows. Her tiny paws clung onto him for dear life, as if he would drop her at any moment.

"See, she already likes you", Tyrion paused, as if wanting to say more, but his hesitation intrigued Jaime.

"I feel like this is more than just giving me a puppy".

"You just- it's been six months, Jaime. I know Arthur meant a lot to you. Hell, I've never seen a dog like him, but he was a dog. You can't just sit around for the rest of your life crying over a dog. As heartless as I may seem, I'm worried about you. So is Cersei. Her children miss their uncle but she refuses to let them see you like this and honestly... I don't blame her". His gaze was sympathetic, but his words felt anything but. As always though, Tyrion was right.

He missed Arthur. He really did. But it wasn't worth crying over forever. Sansa stirred in his arms and he looked down at her, trying not to look at his brother's pitying gaze.

"You said her name was Sansa?"

\-----------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Pod". Brienne laughed at her dog as he zoomed in and out from underneath the table. It was the same routine every morning. She would wake up at seven, Pod would be waiting diligently outside her door and he would not stop moving until there was a cup of kibble in his bowl. That's how it had been for the past two years and Brienne wouldn't have it any other way.

"Calm down you crazy moron or else no cuddles from mum". Podrick stilled at that. His favourite time was cuddle time. Any reminder that he was no longer in the damp cages of the pound, but instead in the soft arms of his mum was a reminder he would cherish. Her hands had barely touched the floor before Pod pounced on her, knocking her on her back and giving him plenty of access to lick her face. "Pod, stop it! I'm- I'm serious, buddy. I just took a shower". Her laugh was also another reminder that he loved. It was such a pleasant sound in contrast with the cries of puppies. _Stop thinking about it, Pod. You're safe. You're free. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the jingle of Brienne's keys. He trotted expectantly to the door, motioning with his big brown eyes towards his lead. Brienne sighed, reaching down to rub his cheek affectionately. "Not yet, Pod. This afternoon, like always".

And as she had promised, that very afternoon they were walking side by side to the park. They stopped regularly to greet the street vendors or for Podrick to sniff every fire hydrant and bench. His mum didn't seem to mind, though. She would just smile at him and wait until he was satisfied that he had properly memorized the scent.

The park was packed, as it normally was and Pod nearly ripped Brienne's arm off with excitement as they neared the gate. He couldn't wait to play with his friends, Sam and Visy and- _wait, who the hell is that? _

Pod halted on the spot and Brienne nearly tripped over him. His thoughts were elsewhere, however, as he admired the most beautiful dog he had ever seen. Her beautiful orange coat seemed to blow in the breeze as she chased the other dogs. Her short but floppy ears flapped up and down, almost like wings and Podrick was sure if she ran fast enough she would take flight.

Brienne looked around confusedly, bending down to pat Pod. She let out an amused giggle when she spotted what was holding his attention. "Do you want to play with her, Pod?". _Yes_. "She's quite pretty, isn't she?" _'Quite pretty?'_ Was his mother mad? She was angelic. As soon as Brienne unclipped his leash he bolted off towards her, skidding to a stop in front of her and freezing when he realised he had no idea what to say.

"Hello!" he yelled, immediately cringing at the volume. She just smiled at him and sat, leaning down to sniff him.

"Hello, I'm Sansa". Sansa. A beautiful name for a beautiful dog. Pod gave her an almost comical smile but cleared his throat awkwardly as he realised she was waiting for his name.

"I'm- i'm Pod. Podrick. Podrick Tarth".

"Well, hello Pod Podrick Podrick Tarth". If he was capable of blushing, he definitely was now. _Great, now she thinks you're an idiot. _

"Sansa, away from that dog". A commanding voice approached the two and Pod froze on the spot when a disgruntled looking man came running over, grabbing Sansa by her collar.

"Is everything alright over here?" Brienne had snuck up behind him but Podrick was glad to have her there. This man didn't seem very friendly.

"No sir, it's not- oh".

"Oh indeed". The man's face turned a deep shade of red as he looked up from clipping Sansa's lead on, realising too late that his mum was in fact, not a sir.

"Your dog came running at my dog. I thought he was going to attack her". _Attack Sansa? I'd rather eat my own vomit. _

Brienne's face morphed into one of anger, her eyes almost piercing the man. "Podrick would never harm a fly-", _Don't tell her about the one you ate this morning, Podrick_, "- he just wanted to play. Considering this is, you know, a park for dogs".

"I'm well aware of where I am, Wench". _What the hell is a Wench?_ "You can't blame me though for being nervous about your dog".

There it was. His stupid scar again. In his frenzied romantic bliss, he had forgotten all about it. Sansa probably thought him a freak now. When he looked at her though, her eyes seemed to hold all the sadness in the world and she let out a sympathetic whine.

"Nervous about what? Nervous about his scar? Why, is it ugly?" Brienne's voice seemed to get louder and louder as she got closer to the man.

"N-no it's just, it seems as if he's been in fights. That's all". The man's eyes danced nervously between Brienne and Podrick, as if not sure who to be more scared of.

"Well, you needn't worry. He was only used as a bait dog in sport. But I am sooo sorry that he caused you all this trouble". Her words seemed to be words of apology, but if her venomous tone was any indication, Podrick was sure his mother was angry. The man's face fell at this and his shoulders slumped. Not wanting to wait around to hear his half-assed apologies, Brienne pulled Podricks leash out of her back pocket and clipped it on to him, almost pulling him towards the gate.

"Come on, Podrick. We'll find a better dog park where people don't assume nasty things just on looks". Her voice was just loud enough for the man to hear and as Podrick turned back to look at Sansa, he could see that they had worked. He looked almost as sad as Podrick felt. _No mum, turn around! We can't leave! _

\-----------------------------------

Sansa let out an unusually sad whine as Podrick exited the park with his owner. _Goddamnit, Dad! Can you control your mouth just once!_ Sansa looked up at her dad with the most accusatory glare she could muster and he frowned when he looked down at her. "Not you too" he huffed, clipping her lead back on and storming towards the opposite gate.

His arm strained as Sansa pulled in the other direction. The direction the angry woman and her dog had just stormed off in. "Sansa, we're leaving. Stop this". She pulled harder, ignoring her dad's commands. It was only when he let out a high pitched whistle did she stop, immediately turning to face him and sit. _Damn you and your training, old man. _

He kneeled beside her, holding her face in his hands and letting out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I'm an asshole. But can you not hate me too? You're the only friend I have". As much as she wanted to ditch the lead and run after Podrick, she couldn't deny Jaime when he gave her those sad puppy dog eyes. _That's supposed to be my thing, asshole. _

She let out a single bark as if to say "fine" and he smiled at her. On their walk home, she couldn't get that woman from the park out of her head, or the cute little dog she had with her.

Something made Sansa feel like this wasn't going to be the last of Pod Podrick Podrick Tarth and his human. Not in the slightest.


	4. Update

Okay so i am sorry to disappoint you all that thought this was a chapter update, but i have news and its important to share.

While writing is an amazing outlet for me, i find i often struggle with having the energy or will to do it. This is due mostly in part to my depression, which i have had an on going battle with for many years. Recently my life has turned around for the better and i finally feel i am back on track! I got accepted into nursing, my grades are back up to what they used to be. I finally feel like for the first time in so long i can just take a fucking breath. 

As stupid as it sounds, the ending to game of thrones really hurt. Brienne was someone i found solace in for so many years because i was so like her! Finally someone who was in main stream media that i could point to and go “hey, shes kinda like me! Thats so cool!” And to just see her ending go like that, it really made me feel down. 

I wont get too personal but in my life i have suffered abuse at the hands of people who were meant to be my most trusted friends and family. Fiction was my only escape as a child and i remember crying in my room as an eight year old, pulling out the night light and harry potter book to try and distract myself. 

I feel like i am rambling but what i am trying to say is, discovering fanfiction was like discovering that your favourite book had infact not ended, and had sequels to last you a lifetime. And when i started writing, i knew it was something special. 

I really don’t want to disappoint you guys, but jaime and brienne was something i cared deeply for and to see it treated like utter trash and written with so little care for the characters, it really fucking hurt. 

I 100% plan to pick this up in the future, i just need time to get over that sting. I have every single chapter ( there was 33) all planned out and everything! Im just struggling to put my heart into actually writing them. 

I hope i havent let you guys down, thats the last thing i want to do. 

From me to you, go raibh maith agat 💗


End file.
